sígueme
by Jessica Tobar
Summary: Entonces cuando llegues después de esos 2 largos años te diré… …Sígueme, y te llevaré a ese lugar que llamaremos hogar... SasuHina A/U ¡Por petición capitulo 2!
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Está muy corto pero espero les guste

**Palabras: 816 **

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**U/A (Universo Alterno)**

Sígueme

Sígueme, sígueme que te llevaré lejos del dolor, Sígueme, no te dejaré atrás siempre estarás a mi lado, sígueme, pero no te detengas, no mires atrás eso está prohibido, jamás lloraras por culpa mía o de alguien más, te lo aseguro, me encargaré de que no sufras

Solo sígueme, ámame como yo te amo a ti y construiremos un castillo donde tú eres mi hermosa princesa…Solo tú y yo…Sin nadie más…Lo prometo…

Ella esperaba paciente en la fila del tren unas cuantas marcas de lágrimas se podían apreciar, tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y una mueca triste en su bello rostro, abrió sus ojos ahora un poco rojos y suspiró, avanzó unos pequeños pasos y volvió a parar, agachó su cabeza y puso su vista en el boleto en su mano derecha, dejo unas lágrimas correr por su rostro perdiéndose estas en el suelo, ¿Por qué el destino era así?, ¿Por qué justo ahora que era feliz?

No cariño...El destino lo impones tú, no él a ti…

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, se relajo un poco y caminó 2 pequeños pasos más, se limpio las lágrimas y pestañeo unas cuantas veces, levanto su cabeza y camino otros pequeños pasos chocando con algo duro, abrió sus ojos y subió su mirada, volvió a pestañear sorprendida…¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué hacia Sasuke ahí? Lo dejo claro antes de partir

-No te dejaré ir- Le dijo el Uchiha

-S-Sasuke-kun- Bajó su cabeza- D-dejamos todo aclarado antes de que partiera- Murmuró

No princesita, no dejaste todo en claro cuando te fuiste hoy de mi casa…No dejaste en claro nuestros sentimientos

-Tal vez pero…Yo no lo dejé en claro- Dijo mirándola fijamente- Y te voy a dejar en claro, esta vez, que no pienso dejarte ir-

-Sasuke-kun, por favor no más- Pequeñas gotas saladas amenazaban con salir y su voz estaba rota

-No Hinata, yo soy el que te pide no más- La sacó de la fila

-Sasuke-kun…-

-No Hinata- Interrumpió- No me dijiste eso cuando te hice mía, no querías que te dejara-

-Basta- Dijo con la voz rota y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-No Hinata, ahora eres egoísta, estás pensando solo en ti y en lo que te pasa a ti… ¿Sabes lo que me pasa a mí?, ¿Sabes cómo me siento?, Estoy perdiendo a lo más importante en mi vida de nuevo Hinata- Dijo bajando su mirada

-Lo siento… ¡Lo siento ¿Si?! ¡Siento no ser lo que esperas, siento tener que ser la peor en todo, siento ser débil, egoísta y estúpida!...Pero… ¡Soy así!- Gritó

-¡Pero así te amo, así te quiero, no espero nada más de ti que tu amor y ya!- Grito con los ojos vidriosos Sasuke

No amor, no eres débil, eres fuerte, no eres egoísta, siempre piensas en los demás, no eres estúpida, yo lo soy por reprocharte…pero me duele en el alma saber que te vas, que me dejarás solo de nuevo, sin tus caricias, sin tus besos…Irónico, Sasuke Uchiha, el más arrogante, frio y menos carismático a punto de llorar y se puede decir que rogando

-Sasuke-kun- Suspiro- Y-yo ya lo decidí…Me iré-

-No Hinata- Una lágrima rebelde salió siendo rápidamente limpiada por ella

-S-Sasuke-kun…P-por favor déjame, mereces a alguien mejor…Compréndeme- Rogó con su cara empapada

-No Hinata, no me pidas que te comprenda- Dijo en un susurro cabizbajo

-¡Es que tiene que ser así!-

-¡No Hinata NO TIENE QUE SER ASÍ!- Gritó atrayendo la mirada de la gente- ¡Tú tienes siempre que hacer lo que la maldita gente quiere, maldita sea, no seas tonta!- Grito con lágrimas

-¡Es que no entiendes Sasuke, tiene que ser así ya me cansé de repetirlo!-

-Está bien vete, vete y…Te deseo lo mejor, pero recuerda que al pasar por esas malditas puertas te olvidas de Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo en su tono más frio y limpiándose bruscamente las lagrimas

Miró el tren-Me ir…Espérame por favor, Sasuke-kun, te amo son 2 años solamente, volveré a ti, lo prometo- Dijo para los segundos salir corriendo hasta el tren sin dejarlo contestar

La vi partir tan hermosa como siempre con ese vestido lila que tanto me gusta, se fue… Más sin embargo la amé, la amo y la amaré más allá de la muerte

Sígueme, sígueme en este camino largo y doloroso, por ahora te irás pero volverás, formaremos una familia juntos y construiremos ese castillo donde la princesa serás tú y el príncipe yo…Nos amaremos y así espero que sea para siempre

Entonces cuando llegues después de esos 2 largos años te diré…

…Sígueme, y te llevaré a ese lugar que llamaremos hogar…

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un poco rápido? No lo sé **** Quería hacer una historia largo mínimo 8 capítulos pero mi lap se rompió y puf! Sayo!**

**¿Me dejarían un review con lo que hace falta para mejorar?**


	2. Chapter 2

Llegarás

Existió un momento en el que se me hizo imposible vivir sin ti, no salía de casa, si lo hacía era para recorrer esos hermosos lugares donde compartimos juntos, me volví más frío que de costumbre y deje de hablar con mis allegados, eso duró aproximadamente 6 meses, imagínate 6 meses en mi absurda depresión, pero después te recordé, es…Confuso, te recordaba, pero a los dos juntos, nunca a ti sola, me di cuenta de mi error y me dije, llegarás, algún día llegarás, son solo 2 años, mi tortura acabará pronto, solo espera un poco más, volví a la vida con tus recuerdos, tus sonrisas y volviste a darme inconscientemente tu luz, esa luz que amé, amo y amaré, mis días antes negros de nuevo se colorearon, iluminaste a mi alrededor y sonreí, di mi mejor sonrisa y recorrí esos lugares tan nuestros, te recordé, te sentí tan cerca, casi te podía tocar, regresé a casa con energías renovadas, y espere a un nuevo día

Fue así 1 año y medio, regresé a hablar con Naruto, mis amigos…Inclusive conocí gente nueva, fueron buenos días, pero este día será diferente hoy…Llegarás, llegarás después de 2 años

Volví mi vista al frente y rebusqué con la mirada entre toda la gente buscando una cabellera azul, alguien pone sus manos en mis ojos y por inercia las toco, alto, ese aroma, esas manos, se me dibuja una enorme sonrisa y volteo y te beso, se quién eres, te conozco de pies a cabeza, se dónde está cada pequeño lunar de memoria, sé que te gusta confundirme y hacerme sentir atrapado, conozco todo de ti, y si algo cambió lo descubriré

-¿C-como sabias que era yo?- Preguntaste

-Te conozco de pies a cabeza- Dije apuntándote, te examine con la mirada y te di una vuelta que hizo que tu vestido blanco volara un poco- No cambiaste mucho, solo creciste un poco- Te tomé de la cintura y te pegué a mí- Me gusta que no hayas cambiado- Ronroneé en tu cuello, oliéndote

-D-digo lo mismo, Sasuke-kun- Me abrazas y te sigo los movimientos

-Vamos a casa, princesita- Te beso fugazmente y recojo tu equipaje

Llegamos a casa y te veo realmente sorprendida, debe de ser porque está tan limpia, sí seguramente es eso

-S-Sasuke-kun…Esto es…No- Te hechas a mi pecho llorando y me abrazas fuertemente, volteo al frente y veo todo, dobe gracias

En la sala un enorme cartelón diciendo: Bienvenida, Mi Princesita

Te devuelvo el abrazo y te beso la nuca- ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto

-C-claro, Sasuke-kun- Buscas mis labios y alegre te los concedo

Dejas tu bolso en el perchero sin dejar de besarnos y me tomas por el cuello para profundizar el beso, tomamos escaleras arriba y entramos a la recamara principal

-Hina…Te extrañé mucho- Dije besando tu cuello

-Y-yo…También- Dijiste en un suspiro

Nos amamos como hace tanto que no lo hacíamos, nos entregamos a la pasión, entre caricias, besos y palabras lindas

Desperté primero y te miré, no sé cuánto tiempo lo hice, solo quería admirarte como lo soñé estos 2 años, te abracé y te acorruqué conmigo, me volví a dormir y cuando desperté ya no estabas, temí que fuera un sueño como otras tantas veces pero tu aroma y tu ropa me decía que estabas aquí, escuche la regadera abrirse, caminé hasta la ducha y abrí la cortina de baño, tan sumida en tus pensamientos estabas que no la escuchaste, me metí a la ducha y te abracé por detrás, diste un pequeño saltito y te di la vuelta

-Sasuke-kun-

-Sabes que me gusta que me digas buenos días cuando despierto- Reclamé fingidamente molesto

-Buenos días- Me diste un largo beso, cuando el aire hizo falta nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes

-Niña mala- Hice un pequeño puchero

-Sasuke-kun- Mordiste mi labio inferior- Perdón- Empezaste a jugar con tus dedos y diste la vuelta- S-Sasuke-kun, d-date la vuelta…-Hice caso y la di completamente extrañado- C-cierra los ojos- Pediste, lo volví a hacer, escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, la volví a oír y cuando iba a preguntar de que se trataba hablaste- Da la vuelta y abre los ojos- Abrí los ojos con la sorpresa palpable

-H-Hina…-

-S-sé que no es mucho…P-pero quería traerte a-algo- Mis ojos se cristalizaron completamente y te abracé

-Gracias Hinata, Gracias- Te di un casto beso y estreche más contra mi

-T-toma, ábrelo- Me diste la pequeña cadena con el reloj y la abrí, una lágrima salió de mis ojo derecho, dentro de la caratula del reloj estaba la imagen de hace tantos años, una foto de toda mi familia y Hinata, recuerdo ese día muy bien

_Era mi octavo cumpleaños y toda la familia estaba reunida, ese día me presentarían a la familia Hyuga y estaba muy emocionado_

_-Okasan, ¿Ya está todo?- Pregunté _

_-Si hijito, ya casi- Me revolviste el cabello y te fuiste, me crucé de brazos y me puse taciturno_

_Los hyuga llegaron un poco más tarde y nos divertimos mucho, ahí la conocí y se puede decir que me enamoré, jamás creí en el amor a primera vista, solo se trata de la belleza y los estereotipos, pero la conocí mejor y me enamoré_

_Al finalizar de abrir todos los regalos mamá y papá se me acercaron y me dijeron_

_-Sasu-chan, nosotros te tenemos un regalo más- Me enseñó una hermosa cadena y un reloj tamaño mediano- Toma- Lo agarré- Es un reloj, para que midas el tiempo, lo necesitarás mucho Sasu-chan- Lo miré como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo y lo guarde en mi bolsillo _

_Después tomamos muchas fotos pero la que más me gusto es donde salimos todos_

Después de eso mis padres murieron en un accidente junto con Itachi y quede solo, Kakashi un señor ya mayor me cuido hasta que cumplí 18 años, el reloj lo deje olvidado y se descompuso

Le di un casto beso y la volví a abrazar- Yo…También te tengo una sorpresa pero vamos a cambiarnos primero- Ella se puso un pantalón y una camisa mía

-M-me gustan tus camisas, Sasuke-kun, las extrañé, la m-maestra que m-me daba clases s-solo quería que u-usara vestidos- Dijo haciendo un puchero, le tome las mejillas y se las estiré un poco

-Ahora las puedes usar todo el día- La besé y bajamos juntos a la cocina- Yo extrañaba lo que cocinabas, a mí no se me da muy bien- Le bese el cuello haciéndole cosquillas y me senté en el comedor

Comimos amenamente platicando de cómo nos había ido en estos dos años

-Hinata- Dije serio, me arrodille delante de ella y vi como abría los ojos sorprendida, saqué una cajita negra aterciopelada de mi bolsillo trasero y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- Hinata…Sabes que no soy muy bueno en esto pero…Hinata Hyuga, te amo, haz pasado 4 años a mi lado y quiero pasar aún más contigo, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- Las lágrimas resbalaban una por una de tu hermoso rostro

-Sasuke Uchiha…Te amo- Me diste un beso y reíste junto a mi

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Sí- Reímos juntos y te abracé más fuerte aun

La boda fue alegre y pequeña, solo fueron familiares y amigos, de luna de miel fuimos a Francia, nos perdimos un poco, bueno medio día pero después de preguntar como locos dimos al hotel

_Confiar en ti como tú en mí es la clave de nuestra relación, amarme como te amo yo, una bendición y tú por mí y yo por ti la más simple multiplicación _

**Jejeje, me pidieron 2do capitulo, aquí está, me tarde mucho porque no se me venían ideas a la mente, y así quedó, espero y les haya gustado ¡Sayo!**


End file.
